crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Static the Cat
Static is a blue cat who lives in Tailing Village in Green Hills. She hasn't done much yet, but is trying her best to do what's right. She is also the the sister of Trailblazer the Dog due to a freak accident involving the Tails Doll and other things. Currently, her main goal is to stop the villan Protageau Acri and his cohorts from wiping out the Dogir family. Static is Staticcat's first character on the Wiki. Personality Generally, Static is kind and considerate of others, and always has room for another friend. Around her friends, Static is a cheery and silly cat, who often will do stupid funny things for the amusement of others. around people she doesn't know, especially men, she is quiet and goth-like, hanging out in the corner with her hair over her eyes. On the internet does she talk to people she doesn't know, but never give any personal info away. She is also the very definition of a Grammar Nazi, who HAS to correct everything. Backstory Believe it or not, Static was at one time a human along with her brother, Trailblazer. One day she was looking at an article on a web page and saw something on the Tails Doll curse. She then looked at the procedures for summoning, and tried to try to summon it using both the drawing and dark bathroom versions. After completing the ritual with no result for three months, she created a sonic character that she named Static that was to represent her in stories, comics, and such. The next month was December. After many months of tortuous waiting, the Tails Doll came to her in the form of a stuffed animal given as a gift from a mysterious sender. Static knew what it meant was and kept the stuffed animal Tails Doll safe. After two months of safekeeping, an incident with copies of an old drawing, the stuffed animal, and a time-loop, Static became what she is today. (Continued in section "Relations") Description Static has electric blue fur and light blue muzzle and hair that she seldom wears in a styled look. She has one tail without a tip design that is the same color as her fur. She wears a light green t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it. She also wears blue jeans. Her shoes are white with a yellow lightning design on the sides. Relations A detailed description of relations, good and bad, canon and non-canon, for Static the cat. ''Canon Relations '''Nitro the Dog:' The leader of Team Neon and best friend to Static, Nitro helped Static by providing food and shelter, and getting her through multiple traumatic experiences. (for example, entering the Age of Mobians) In return, Static helps Nitro fend off his family's mortal enemy, the likes of which are seen often and Nitro is usually unaware. She and Nitro are often seen together, mostly on account of Static's not being able to think of anything to do at Nitro's house except for housework. Maelstrom the Wolf: Static knows Maelstrom only from the reports she saw in the news: "Monster Wreaks Havok on Town." ''In that report, it explained how he is connected to the villan that terrorized Nitro's family. Sometimes she stays up at night wondering where he'll strike next... '''Noekon the Dragon:' Noekon's dream was to visit Mobius. He didn't know much about the lifestyle, though, so he often asks the locals questions about how to act and such things. Of course, being a fairly nice person, Static helped him out and answered all of his questions. Protatgeau Acri: Protageau is Nitro's family enemy, and, by default, Static's enemy as well. While Protageau sees her as no more than a nuisance, she sees him as a terrible, vengeful monster. He is almost the opposite of Static; Protageau is hateful and dark, while Static is happy and friendly. Blast and Circuit the Robots: Blast and Circuit are Protageau's henchmen. They are usually scouting the way for Protageau's next big scam. When they engage Static and Nitro, they usually end up making annoying and easy riddles, or coming up with a dumb challenge. This has caused Blast and Circuit to become Static's rivals. Static2.1: Also known as "Project Copycat," Static2.1 is another one of Static's rivals. Even though she is a clone, Static2.1 has values opposite from Static. When the two meet, they often quarrel about silly things such as, "You should/shouldn't date," or "Originality is/isn't good!" If it came down to it, they probably wouldn't last an hour locked in a room together. Nobius Full Name: unknown, goes by Static Reekurg Nickname: Static, Stat, Staticcat, Kitty Age: 13 Species: Mobian/cat Alignment: good PoB: Earth PoR: Tailing Village Love intrests: Nitro's female Counterpart Personality: will practically go out with every girl who he meets, but is always nice to everyone. Abilities: Super form, Dark Form, Top speed of 100 mph, jumping height of 4ft. Native Universe: Nobius Forms A list of Static's forms. 'Normal Form' This is Static's regular form when she is not under the influence of any kind of magical device/object. 'Minor Super Form' This form happens when she comes in contact with one Chaos Emerald. Static gains a few more powers, such as the famed "flashlight finger" and normal electric powers, but with no appearance changes. 'Super Form' This form occurs when Static comes into contact with all seven Chaos Emeralds. She gains a few new powers, including longer jumping distance, long-range lighting shot, and . Static also goes through a few appearance changes while in this form, as her fur becomes yellow, and her hair sticks up, as if in contact with an electrical something-or-other. 'Dark Form' When in contact with the Tails Doll, (or any similar being, for that matter) Static becomes an uncontrolled entity, possesed by the being as a result of her weak mind. Her power changes are the same as her super form. But Static's appearance changes include her fur color changing to black, her clothes become ragged, and her eyes become dark. Static is dangerous in this form, and may end up hurting her friends without knowing. Normal Form Powers In her normal form, Static has minor electrical powers. In normal form, this only goes so far as to making a flashlight work without batteries or zapping someone with the force of a static shock, hence her name. But contradictory to her name, she also possesses a small amount of insight, which she cannot control. Likes and Dislikes LIKES Anything with SUGAR, the colors blue and green, helping people, other Mobians, anything to do with electricity, Creating Videos, Proving people wrong, Running, Drawing, and Swimming, her friends DISLIKES Brussel Sprouts, the color red, When people get hurt or mistreated, Waiting, Mean people, Looking like an idiot, Practical jokes, Humans, bad grammar, strangers Theme Song (soon) Appearances First Appearance: ? **does some research** Other Appearances: *the OTHER STATIC *the OTHER OTHER STATIC and in some games possibly? Comics *Cartoon Comics *Blasted Circuits??? *the Crappy Crap Story thing Sonic Riders STATICRIDERS.png|Finally gots dis uploaded electron.PNG|Electron (WILL UPDATE) Static has Extreme Gear that she calls Electron *Name: Electron *Type of board: Airboard *Type: Agility History: Created by Aqua the Weasel so Static could race people. Recently, it was updated by Dackie the Pheonix to have gravity drives and actually fly. Static is part of the Extreme-Gear racing team Team Wild. Sonic and the Black Knight Name: Stacci Reekurg Title: The Animal Friend PoR: Cronil Woods Weapon of choice: her electrical powers and the Stick of Wonder Attire: Tattered green shirt and also tattered tan pants. Her shoes are wood sandals. Occupation: She helps out small animals and guides travelers through the woods. Quotes "If I went out with anyone, I would be dead long before it actually happened." "I didn't scream! i just gasped... very very loudly." "Jacket Capes are AMAZING!!!" "We've got bigger fish to fry than going for an afternoon stroll!" "Don't lick people. It's rude." "Don't ship me! Geez lady!" "Before I came to this time, I had never felt so lonely. But now, with you guys here, I've never been better!" Gallery IT WAS STATIC.jpg|BAH 111 Dacanon.png|dacanon Staticadventua.png|adventua Stat-ic icon.png|za iconnu STATICRIDERS.png|ex gear Trivia *Static is the fursona of Staticcat *Her eyes change color depending on her mood. Green=sad, troubled. Blue=happy, elated. Her eyes are shown as turquoise for minimal emotion *She has a bad problem with indecision *If there's one thing she hates more than brussel sprouts, it's bad grammar. *Static was NOT my first character, she was actually my second. *all of this trivia and most of the bio is true even for her human form *It has been suggested that Static and Dash are in a relationship Category:Staticcat's stuff Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Sonic fan characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Good Category:Anthros